Blood Roses in the Sand
by Half-Breed Kid
Summary: After leaving the life of an assassin behind, Rose Kuro crosses paths with Gaara, a man said to have once been fueled by blood lust. A bond forms between them and Rose finds herself trading her desire to kill for a thirst for justice when she becomes a ninja. But can a girl with a past like hers survive in the cut throat world of a ninja without killing everyone in it? GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

Rose hadn't expected her life to end so quickly.

She wanted to live longer.

Do more than see blood on her small hands, between her fingers. It was no longer crimson heaven in that moment for her.

It was just a reminder of all the things she never got to do. And all of the lives she had cut short using the hands the bitter liquid stuck to.

It was dark and quiet. Sand pressed against her limp body; some loose sprinkles blew around her.

Her eyes were half opened, consciousness rippled in and out of her like the rapids where she once lived.

Pain spiked through her arms and legs every time she struggled to stand up. Every moment ended in ragged whimpers and trails of wet regrets dripping down her smooth cheeks.

She didn't expect anyone to save her, not after everything. She didn't believe in second chances. And even if she did, she doubted she deserved one.

Brown eyes disappeared behind her eyelids. Hope faded by the second. But the bright light never came.

Her eyes jolted opened. Bright lights hung from what she eventually made out as a ceiling. Voices buzzed all around. The smell of bleach made her nose wrinkle.

"Miss?" the voice closest to her asked. It sounded female, soft and comforting. She tried to turn her head but a something stiff restricted her neck. The woman must have noticed the movement because she moved above Rose, looking down.

"You're wearing a neck brace. You need to keep still or you're going to hurt yourself." A white gloved hand adjusted a bulky mask over her mouth and nose. Breathing didn't feel so hard after that. Air seeped out of parched lips. Then it came in.

The world seemed hazy. Almost too far away to touch. Rose lifted a bloody hand, ignoring the blistering pain that shot down her arm, and reached out, grasping all the air. Was it real? Was she still alive?

Bright red lips smacked together, her gloved hand gripped the frantic arm, guiding it back to her side. Grass green eyes glimmered with worry.

"Are you in any pain?" Rose shook her head. The pain from moving her arm had already vanished, becoming a distant tingle.

"Get some sleep. I'll come check on you later." The woman in white left. Rose fought to keep her eyelids open. It was more of a losing war. The light dimmed. The wind felt light and fluffy like a cloud of sand coated her flesh, becoming a second set of skin.

Maybe it wasn't air...

Something warm brushed her cheek. Soft heart beats become thunderous. The strange sensation made her fight even harder to open her eyes. As her vision blurred, the darkness taking over, all she could make out was crimson locks clashing against pale skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone. It's been a very long time since I've written anything. The desire for perfection has been getting the best of me and controlling the nagging editor inside me that sinks its fangs into everything that i write hasn't made it any easier. Despite all of that plus school starting, I wrote this chapter. **

**You readers were the one thing that kept me going. All of you deserve the best...so I hope you like what i've written so far...**

**I don't own Naruto, but Rose Kuro is mine. :)**

* * *

Rose grumbled staring out into the sand streets from the hospital window.

"Miss, you should be in bed" an agitated nurse said from behind her, reaching a manicured hand out to grab one of her's bandaged arms.

"Go screw a doctor or something. Your voice is giving me a headache."

With a final huff, tennis shoed feet stomped out of the room.

Rose sighed, turning back to the window.

Couples walked along the roads, their free hands laced together. Children's laughter bounced off the wall, slipping through the window. A small smile grazed her lips the melody. It was nice to finally have some quiet time.

Silence was unfamiliar. Unlike noise, an old friend to her like the screams of villagers.

_They all ran._ _Blood splattered the streets, soaking into the exposed dirt around the pile of bodies on the ground_

A soft knock tore her away from the memories.

She growled, snapping her head towards the door. Her fists unclenched when she realized it wasn't another one of those pesky nurses that walked in and out of the room every five minutes. Each one probing her for information. The only that made them back off was showing aggression.

A blonde with four ponytails stood in the doorway. No one had come to see her before. The thought of someone wanting to meet a complete stranger was quite odd. Rose tilted her head to the side, blinking at the newcomer. "Can I help you?"

The door clicked closed. Rose fully turned around. The plastered wall pressed against her back, her eyes never leaving the vistor who came closer.

"Sorry for intruding but i was told to give you these" The blonde said, hanging her a pair of clothes. Rose took it, looking at the clothing.

It was an old oversized t-shirt, the words "bite me" underneath a black skull with werewolf fangs, and a pair of blue shorts. Rose grinned, holding the outfit against her chest.

"I couldn't get anything better at such short notice. But its better than being nude."

Rose giggled. "It's perfect" she responded while pulling on the shirt. Her other hand held the front of the hospital gown until her thighs were covered. Then pulled on the shorts that looked like they were made for a boy.

"I'm Temari by the way." Rose followed her outside of the room, making sure to keep a trained eye on the large fan perched on her new friends back.

"Rose Kuro"

"Well, we have to get going. My brother said to bring you to his office once you woke up." They stepped into the streets. Rose walked faster, ignoring the stinging of her legs to keep up with the Temari's fast pace.

"Your brother?"

"The nurses didn't tell you?" Temari asked, glancing over her shoulder. She walked slower until they were side by side.

Rose scuffed at the thought of those tight assed uniform wearing monsters. "They kept annoying me about something so i kicked them out. Never found out what the fuss was about"

"My brother Gaara was the one who saved you. He's the Kazekage of Suna."

"A Kazekage wants to meet me?" Rose wondered out loud, her body feeling numb from the thought of being approached by such a powerful person.

Temari rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about it. He's really a nice guy."

Rose nodded. Villagers started to stare at her while the two passed. She shoved her hands in the pockets of the shorts and turned to Temari, trying her best to ignore the curious eyes. "I've just never met a Kage before. I've lived in the forest pretty much all my life..."

"Why are you all the way out here then? You're pretty far away from the forest."

"Family issues."

"Were you a ninja where you're from?"

Rose shrugged. "Something like that. Been fighting since i was about six or seven. Haven't stopped since."

"Do you have an relatives?"

"Adopted. But there were many like me in the family..." Temari must have noticed Rose staring at the sand between her toes as they walked, her face twisted in a small scowl.

"Sorry for bringing it up. It must be a bad topic for you."

"The past is something i would rather forget." Rose gazed up at the sky. Oranges and pinks swirled in the air behind thick clouds. Her mind still swarmed with memories of her father, the family, everything she was forced to give up.

They stayed quiet as they walked the rest of the way. The tense air had dissolved along the way, going back into a friendly atmosphere. It finally died once they reached Kage's office.

An oversized shirt and shorts probably wouldn't make a great first impression. Then she realized she was worse for wear the first time the two originally met. More like coated in blood and wearing only a small, ripped tube top and jeans. What he must think of her.

"Don't worry so much." Temari smirked, her fingers already rapping against the wooden door.

Rose took a gulp of air and followed inside, trying her best to keep her hectic thoughts at bay.


End file.
